Silver Lioness and Golden Dragon
by CatEye360
Summary: Separate and short stories concerning Draco and Hermione
1. Cornered

Cornered.  
  
His eyes were pools of silver that bore into her. Icy cold, he was truly a product of his lineage.  
  
His name, meant to instill fear upon those beneath him.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Of course, she had been a recipient of many of his taunts and cruel tricks over the years as they grew up; she was a Mudblood, and in his eyes, vermin that should be exterminated.  
  
"What do you want Granger? You're blocking my way", he snarled down at her. She hated the way he made her feel insignificant, a mere trifle that ought to be done away with and put out of his sight. She glared up at him, tilting her head back despite her 5'8 stature, wonderfully advantageous when it came to intimidating shy boys who wanted to ask her to dance, or the younger classmen into behaving as she strode down the hallways. It didn't seem to work with him.  
  
"My, my Malfoy, aren't we the twitchy little ferret today?" she retorted scathingly as she gathered up her books. Only to find herself slammed into the cold dungeon wall with his arms on either side of her head, barring her escape. He loomed over her with not a trace of emotion on his finely chiseled face.  
  
Shit.  
  
"What's the matter? Time of the month? Potty and Weasel not satisfying you lately?" he drawled as a malicious smirk twisted his beautiful lips. "Perhaps you ought to shag Longbottom - maybe he'll help you vent out your. ah. frustrations. after all, what's the use of a Squib? They're the same as Mudbloods anyhow."  
  
How dare he. How dare he imply that she, HERMIONE GRANGER is a WHORE?!  
  
"FUCK YOU" she hissed at him, raising her hand to slap him across his rather pretty face. To have it caught by a long white hand. Draco grinned rather wolfishly down at her as he lazily encircled her wrist in a painful grip. "No Granger, it's . fuck you." he whispered as he lowered his head towards her ear. The strong grip on her wrist tightened painfully. If he squeezed any harder, it would break. Hermione let out a hiss of pain. She opened her mouth to return a snappy reply but found that she could not speak as his mouth was on hers. There was a hot flash of pain.  
  
"What the fuck did you do that for?!" she screamed as she swung a left crossing punch at him. Damn him and his pretty face!!! Leaning back and avoiding the blow, he caught her wrist again. Licking the blood off her lips, he grinned.  
  
"Remember Mudblood, not a word." he whispered lazily as he smeared her blood down her neck with his finger. Releasing her wrist, he watched her run out of the classroom. A feral smile spread across his lips.  
  
"Run all you want. it's still not going to get you anywhere" he spoke to an empty room.  
  
Her blood tasted sweet. 


	2. Happy Anniversary

~Happy Anniversary~  
  
"Draco." she whispered, staring at him. And the knife he held so casually in his hand. Lovely and long, it shimmered and glowed in the moonlight, quivering in anticipation. She knew that this would be the blade to take her life tonight, slitting her throat and causing her blood to spill forth from her veins. Oddly, she was not terrified but fascinated and. enchanted. Enchanted by the way the moonlight danced around them in a nimbus, casting them both in light. Charmed by the way the weeping willow sighed and moaned.  
  
Captivated by his eyes. Silver eyes that drew her into their fathomless depths. Eyes that could make her body leap in response to his beck and call. Eyes that were filled with sorrow. She could feel the world dip and sway as she found herself trapped in them. "Draco." she whispered, holding out her hand to him.  
  
He lunged. Catching her by her throat, he slammed her into the rough bark of the tree. The summer night was hot and heavy, the moon and swollen and heavier than a pregnant belly whilst the faeries danced to and fro in a magical dance of gold and silver lights, the wind blew her hair about her beautifully crafted oval face and made the weeping willow sway and dance, thrashing its boughs above them. Her gazelle eyes were wide open in curiosity and fear, and her small hands gripped his wrist in a silent prayer. "Why" she asked softly.  
  
Draco responded by sinking his knife into her.  
  
She jerked upwards, crying out. Blood poured from the uterus that should have been swollen and filled with child - his child - streaming in rivers down her legs and spilling into the lake, shattering the calm reflection of the beautiful summer night. Draco continued to sink his knife into her soft white flesh wherever it yielded. She cried out again and again, moaning his name in a silent entreaty to stop.  
  
He released her slowly, watching as she slid down, staining the white willow red. Her eyes were wide open and her cherry mouth forming a silent O of shock.  
  
Kneeling down in front of her, he kissed her one last time. "They wouldn't let me love you Hermione." he whispered, cradling her body in his arms. Weeping, he lay underneath the willow tree, holding her corpse. Laying his head on her mutilated and gashed chest, he raised the hand holding his knife and slammed it deep between his ribs. "They wouldn't let me love you." he whispered as his eyes closed, his soul flying away to join hers.  
  
Their bodies were discovered floating in the lake, still holding each other. The water had claimed them.  
  
It had been their one-year anniversary. 


	3. Starry Night

~Starry Night~  
  
She stood at the edge looking down below. The Astronomy tower. She tossed her head back to the night, inhaling deeply. Despite the tears that shone in her eyes, she could still see the moon and the wild scattering of stars vividly, as if their luster was improved and sharpened by them, not marred.  
  
She remembered Him. His mercurial eyes, a cold stormy gray that were frozen, looking inward yet outward at the same time. They had impaled her when they rested on her for the first time, seeing her more than just a Mudblood. His marble skin that pulsed with life despite his cold façade. She had slipped under his skin to discover worlds within him. and now he was gone.  
  
". Draco." she whispered to the wind, her voice swept away and lost to the world, heard only by the night herself. And then she flew. 


	4. I Love to See You Cry

~I Love to See You Cry~  
  
He stared at her. She lay sleeping, curled up underneath all those blankets - in his bed. He watched as she turned over on her back. Her eyelashes rested on her cheeks, thick curtains that shielded her emotions and thoughts. Her mouth was parted; small breathes slipping in and out. The pulse slowly throbbed in her long white throat. He wanted to destroy her.  
  
She found herself yanked out of her dream world, jolted awake to find herself staring into those cold dark gray eyes, she winced as his fingers bit her skin, squeezing her wrists so tightly, she feared that they would break. "Draco. what are you doing?" she whispered, noting a certain gleam in his eyes. She winced as she felt pain shoot across her lower body - he had bruised her thighs from the night before. Draco reached out and buried his hand in the dark curls at the nape of her neck, yanking her head back so she was looking up at him, mouth wedged apart as if awaiting a passionate kiss. Hermione hissed in pain, tears forming at the corners of her eyes from his tight grip. "Why?" she hissed.  
  
He smiled. "Don't you know Mya? I love to see you cry." 


	5. Exorcism

~Exorcism~  
  
He shoved into her, tearing her, ripping her apart, not caring that she was in pain. She was screaming now, crying and moaning from his harsh movements. Frantically, she tried to push him off her, clawing at his back and shoulders, trying to free herself of his brutality. "Draco!!" She screamed aloud into the dark room, "you're hurting me!!!!" Draco didn't respond to Pansy, who was now crying in earnest.  
  
He hated Iher/I. The very thought of Iher/I made his blood boil and churn in his veins. He wanted to tear into her flesh with his teeth, ripping it away from Iher/I body, to hear her scream out his name as she writhed in pain beneath him. He wanted Iher/I.  
  
But he couldn't have Iher/I.  
  
x.o.x.o.x.o.x  
  
It had all started ever since he saw her at the Yule Ball. She had finally done something with her hair to make it presentable and sleek, coiled into an elegant bun at the nape of that long white swan neck of hers. Despite the fact that he preferred seeing her wear burgundy or red robes, very much like her house colours, she still looked captivating in her floating periwinkle robe. Her eyes, ever since a strange incident back in 2nd year, had never fully returned back to their dark chestnut brown, but were subtly illuminated by yellow. like a cat's. He hated Viktor Krum with all his soul that night, envying him of his privilege to dance with bHermione Granger/b.  
  
She had always scorned him, and would never pay attention to him, despite his taunting, despite his good looks - despite his effort. He had always surrounded himself with girls from all houses, and taunted her but she had never given him so much as a glance. On good days, she'd toss her hair and tilt her nose into the air, her amber eyes flashing regally.  
  
x.o.x.o.x.o.x  
  
Being a Malfoy, Draco was used to getting what he wanted, even if it meant he had to get his hands dirty. Unable to bear it much longer, he had pulled her into a dark corridor one night. To find himself blasted in the chest with a hex, blown back out into the main hallway at the feet of Potty and Weasel. His pride was wounded and by Merlin, he was going to get her out of his head tonight - once and for all. That's what Pansy was for - to help him exorcize Hermione Granger. He shoved harder and harder; ignoring Pansy's now desperate and hoarse screams, not noticing the deep gouges that ran down his back and chest. He collapsed, listening silently to Pansy's screams slowly fade into whimpers and sniffles as her tears ebbed. His breathing was calming, but his rage still churned - it hadn't worked. He rolled off Pansy, and got off the bed, straightening his boxers. He turned to look at her, sprawled on her back with bruises on her body, her thighs red and probably raw, face swollen from crying. Strangely, he felt no compassion or sympathy for the poor girl he had just raped. Nothing. Empty. As always. "Get out" he drawled, walking into the shower.  
  
x.o.x.o.x.o.x  
  
He watched her from the other end of the Hall. Couples slowly floated across the dance floor under the heavily falling snowflakes while others remained sitting at the sides, still eating or just chatting quietly with friends. The Boy Who Lived was twirling some pretty 6th year round, smiling at the dirty blonde while the Weasel was getting some drinks for the Trio. She remained sitting by herself, smiling and waving at the people who called out to her. None came up to her to ask her to dance, probably because all were afraid of Potter and Weasley, and of her high intellectual status. She had proven to be a very just but aggressive Head Girl, demanding highly of the rest of the student body. Her hair was not up tonight, but half of it was pulled off her face and clipped back, her ringlets falling down in soft brown waves over her shoulders. The blood red silk robe she wore bared her shoulders, illuminating her pallor and complexion. All of a sudden, as if sensing his gaze, she swung her head around to lock eyes with him. He smirked as she became disconcerted and flushed under his heavy scrutiny - she was actually squirming. Draco wasn't satisfied there, oh no. he would push his limit tonight. Rising from his seat, he began to stride across the room towards her, claiming her with each step he took. Leaning on the table between them, he lowered his mouth near her ear. "Care to dance Granger?" he whispered. She lifted her head defiantly and coldly responded, "it is the duty of Head Boy and Girl to dance together at least bonce/b Malfoy."  
  
She was small, but not fragile. Her spine was firmly erected, a thread of steel holding her up and carrying her high. She had tried to stand away from his body at a respectable but normal distance as they danced but he had insisted on pulling her closer, gripping her waist tightly, his fingers biting into the soft robe. He had her. To hide his smile he buried his face in her curls, causing her to start. "What are you doing?" she hissed. To draw back, amber eyes round in surprise at the sight of his expression. "Happy Christmas Granger" he whispered. 


	6. Goodbye My Love

~Goodbye My Love~  
  
He gripped the edge of the barge. "Mya!" He whispered fiercely into her white ear. "Mya!" Still she did not respond. Her eyes remained closed, her chest rose no more to draw in breath, and the light did not return to her face to illuminate her pallor. Cold, so cold, her flesh white and cold despite all his rubbing as he shook her in hopes of awakening her.  
  
"Draco." Harry began, unsure of what to say to make the man crippled with grief before him move away from the pyre. Taking his arm firmly, he and Ron began slowly pushing him back onto shore. Dumbledore solemnly nodded, and Hagrid gently pushed Hermione's body out to sea.  
  
Hermione. his wife. was gone. She lay as if in deep and solemn slumber, hands resting softly on her chest, hair spread about her face. She lay garbed in a scarlet and gold robe - their wedding gown. Her face had paled drastically and her lips were blue, but her beauty was not marred. Draco was waiting, waiting for her to open her eyes and sit up, to frown and start yelling at their foolish mistakes and assumptions. Mya. vivacious and intelligent. the woman who had never completely grown out of girlhood. who was laughing in one instant, to switch masks to become serious in the next. Draco could feel bile rise up in his throat - she was gone. She was leaving him here while she flew away, and she had stranded him on earth.  
  
The current caught the barge, and coaxed it further and further away from him and all his hope. Dumbledore passed his hand over his face and looked at Harry, who stepped forward and drew a arrow from his quiver. Ron quietly raised his torch and lit the arrow on fire. Fitting it in his bow, Harry pulled back with all his strength and fired it into the air. Draco watched in despair as the arrow arched through the air and landed solidly onto the end of the barge, where Hermione's pyre was in the middle. Flames licked and consumed away at the strong wood, and a ball of flame sailed into the setting sun.  
  
"Mya. don't leave me here." Draco whispered forlornly to the wind. 


	7. So Kiss Me

~So Kiss Me~  
  
She was going to explode. She would explode into thousands of millions of glass shards that would fly, fly all the way up to the moon and scatter amongst the stars. Her heart beat wildly inside her chest - an animal thrashing, fighting against her rib cage. All because of his kiss.  
  
His hands were gripping her tightly, pulling her closer, and closer still, claiming her - devouring her. His mouth was consuming her, claiming her lips, her hair, her face, everywhere he could possibly reach - at the moment. He felt the brush of her hair against his face as the wind softly blew across the lake. The willow rustled and sighed, its boughs gently rising and falling. His hand rested upon her throat and he could feel her pulse, hammering wildly. He smirked, amused at how much turmoil he could stir in the logical, pragmatic, cold, stoic Hermione Granger. This innocent girl was now his, and his only, never mind the consequences he would have to face for wanting her. Her tongue shyly entered his mouth, brushing the cut on his lower lip gently, as in inquiring what had happened. It was a gift from the Weasel, who was infuriated by their union and had demanded that they leave each other. The boor, who was never really able to reason logically or verbally, resorted to his plebeian way of fists, and had punched him. Draco of course, naturally returned the favor. These thoughts were soon lost as he felt a bit of shock as Mya began to gently suckle on it, drawing blood from the cut, daintily lapping it away from the surface.  
  
His blood was metallic. Metallic, but warm. She felt Draco freeze in surprise as she began to suck on his lip, drawing more blood from his cut. Smiling to herself, she gently drew his lip between her teeth, and gently bit down. He jerked in surprise, and of course, pain. Before he could draw back or protest, she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him prisoner and continued her assault on his lips. She was not to be the dominant one she learned, when Draco buried his hand in the curls at the nape of her neck and drew her head back. He looked down at her, those silver eyes of his liquid and smoldering.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" he demanded, stung at the laughing expression on her face. Mya laughed openly in his face, enjoying his discomfiture. "Oh, I really don't know, I tend to forget their names after a while" she teased, enjoying the murderous look that flashed across his face, eyes turning icy and metallic, like daggers.  
  
"But I thought I was the only one" he trailed as he began lowering his head so that they were eye level. Mya was caught at the look in his eyes - so possessive, so demanding; yet yielding. Loving. Distracted, her lips began fumbling around for words from a language she had lost complete control over in a matter of minutes. "You are~" she mumbled, blushing at how weak and childlike her voice sounded. Draco smiled.  
  
"So kiss me" 


	8. Class Reunion

~Class Reunion~  
  
Disclaimer: I long for the Boy with the Silver Eyes. and I weep all the more because I can't have him.  
  
A/N: Hey if anybody knows what to type so bold, italics and underlined words show up on fanfic, can you please tell me? I'd be so very much obligated to you~  
  
The air thrummed with magic. She could sense it humming and rubbing against her flesh, sending shivers down her spine. She looked up, past the devastated school grounds and Hagrid's hut, to the once majestic grass covered hill on which Hogwarts stood. Though the air still smelt of burned flesh and debris, the spring rains had revived hope in all; grass had started to peep through beneath the soot-covered ground and Hogwarts had not fallen apart.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
It was graduation. Her, Harry and Ron had taken seats next to each other on the lawn. On a large, raised dais sat the Hogwarts staff, Dumbledore in the middle. She had looked forward to this day for so long and now that it had arrived, all she could feel was the excitement and pride in knowing she would be graduating valedictorian, and fear of the unknown. She had decided to join Harry and Ron in becoming Aurors and was looking forward in beginning over again. The sky was an intense blue with clouds swirling lazily by in shreds and puffs, like cotton candy. There was a hushed and revered silence as Dumbledore took the podium and smiled. If only things had been normal.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
The world had turned upside down in a matter of seconds. A bellowing was heard and a flash of green light arced through the air towards Dumbledore. Before it could land squarely on his chest however, Snape had pushed Dumbledore down, receiving the curse fully in the face. Hermione stared in horror at the sight of Snape's body tumbling off the dais and onto the grass, blood pouring out of the blown in crater of a face. Harry was the first to react. He was ready. He had spent his life preparing for this moment and all his rage, all his passion, all his sorrow came pouring out, crystallizing into hatred for this monster that stood in front of him, laughing.  
  
"VOOLLLLDEMOOORRRT!!" he screamed, pulling out his wand. So the final battle begun.  
  
The air became riddled with the screams of the dying, the wounded, and the anger filled. Blood. blood. it was everywhere, staining everything. She was coated in it; she was giving it, and receiving it. She had felt no sickness when she uttered the Killing Curse; it was practically all she had uttered for the next hour. The graduates had quickly sectioned themselves off; some ran to the Hogwarts just in case Death Eaters approached it. But majority stayed on the lawn.  
  
She was the one who had caught Ron when he fell, bleeding profusely from the nose. "Ron!" she screamed, shocked at the sight of the bruises and scratches. He had gotten right back up, face as red as his hair, swearing. "Don't worry about me Mya, be careful!! Look after Harry!" he yelled as he ran back into the turmoil. Blood. blood. it was all she saw, spilling from bodies, from faces, from wounds, staining the grass and shattering the smooth surface of the lake, the water swirling lazily and turning dark. The Merpeople had risen to the surface. Though unable to help on land, they seized any Death Eater foolhardy enough to come near the edge, dragging them in and drowning them. Hermione watched helplessly as she saw teachers, friends and classmates fall, more and more of them. It was becoming hopeless; they were simply too outnumbered.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a wild bellow. There stood Hagrid in the middle of the battle, soaked in blood. He was the only remaining barrier between Harry. and Voldemort. Hermione had never seen Hagrid in a rage before, and in his fury, Hagrid seemed to grow taller. more menacing. Harry was struggling to get around Hagrid and to Voldemort but Hagrid held him back with one large hand. Hermione had to watch Hagrid die. Death Eaters simultaneously pointed their wands and screamed Avada Kadavra. Surprisingly for one so large, Hagrid had fallen gracefully to the ground. Unthinking, she had run after them, wand drawn, blood pumping in her ears. She was foolish to even entertain the thought that she, a 17-year-old girl, could possibly deter and fend off 6 fully trained Death Eaters. She had quickly brought two down, and wounded another slightly, but she was completely overpowered. They backed her into a corner, smiles leering and sadistic, their wands gleaming in the mid afternoon sun. She tossed her head and brandished her wand.  
  
He was a surprise. Swift and fierce, he had attacked them from the behind, as she had begun a full frontal assault. Between the two, they had wounded and killed. He had caught her as she fell, nearly loosing consciousness as she had lost so much blood. Hefting her over her shoulder, she could do naught but wonder . why was he helping her? Why wasn't he with them? He set her down near the Forbidden Forest and had set red sparks in the air. All she saw before passing out were his silver eyes slowly darkening to nothing.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Hermione got up from the edge of the Forest from which she was sitting, and began her slow meander up the hill. They were repairing Hogwarts, making sure that the protection spells mended smoothly and seamlessly. She had graduated 5 years ago and yet she felt fresh, raw pain when she thought of Harry. Ron had caught him as he fell, hit in the back by a Killing Curse. The Prophesy had fulfilled itself; Harry had defeated Voldemort in their dual, killing him. What was unaccounted for however, was the fact that Lucius Malfoy had managed to use his last dying breath to utter "Avada Kedavra" while pointing his wand at Harry's back. She had never forgiven herself for not being there, when Harry needed her the most. For a time being afterwards, she had hated herself, hated him. Herself for being weak, and him for leaving her. Hermione supposed that it was her irregular sleep habit and the lack of food intake that had finally caused her to miscarry her child. Harry's child. She sighed. It was gone, over now; there was naught she could do save move on. The wind blew her black robe around her as she walked up the hill. Thinking again back to that fateful day, she wondered where he was now. She had never gotten to thank him; after the battle he had vanished. As if he never existed. "Draco." she murmured to herself, running her hand through her hair, holding it to the nape of her neck. "I wonder where you are right now."  
  
"Watching you from the behind." replied a velvet voice. Silver Eyes were the first thing that she saw when she turned. A/N: I'm so sorry if this story sucked ass. Writer's block is so so horrible. 


	9. A Sort of Fairytale

~A Sorta Fairytale With You~

A/N: To all who read this… I thank you, truly, from the bottom of my heart…   
  


Disclaimer: I long for the Boy with the Silver Eyes and weep all the more because I can't have him… 

Song: A Sort of Fairytale by Tori Amos

          She ran her finger down the edge of the page lightly, eyes savoring and devouring each beautifully penned word before turning it. Though a school night, not many were in the Hogwarts library, as it was a Friday night and there was a Quidditch game tomorrow. Grinning, she gripped the edges of her book covers as she got to her favorite part. 

          Ron and Harry often teased Hermione for her love of fairytales, gently chiding her for her child like tendencies. She saw their point, and agreed with them, but she could not, would not, give them up. One could say that they were a form of escape to her. Whatever they said, fairytales had become too embedded within her to wrench out of her soul; she felt that she might die without them. 

          It wasn't the fact that fairytales always involved girlish ideals, but more because of the fact that everything seemed so, well, magical. Mya often fancied when she was younger that after reading her favorite volumes, there was a hum of magic running through her body, tingling, and making her hair stand slightly on end. However, as time had progressed, she found that people often expected her to be logical, practical and a bit realistic and cold. Perhaps it was because of the hard intelligent don't-touch-me exterior she had erected as a defense mechanism. Whatever the reason, she had had to hide her love of fantasy, lying it tenderly away within the deepest corners of her heart, hoping that one day, someone would come and find them, causing her to fully bloom, like a flower in the rain.  

~::*::~::*::~::*::~

And I'm so sad,   
Like a good book, I can't put this 

_Day back,   
It's a sort of fairy tale with you_

~::*::~::*::~::*::~

          Mya looked up when she heard the slight scratch of a quill across parchment. To her surprise, he was sitting there, head bent diligently over his letter. Despite all her years of knowing him, she had never seen Draco Malfoy this close before. He had been small and lithe for his age, but after 4th year he had started changing. Shoulders broadened, hair allowed free, with a deep velvet voice and a strapping height, Draco had returned to Hogwarts worthy of his name, Dragon. 

          He paid no heed to her but continued to write rapidly and surely, his masculine and tidy penmanship covering the parchment at a brisk pace. She watched over the edge of the book covers to watch him sign his name and seal the document. A letter. To whom she wondered, but knew it was not in her place to ask. Without warning, those beautiful dark silver eyes looked up and locked into her own. Despite all her years of practice bandying and exchanging verbal ammunition with him, Mya could feel a flush rise and settle in her cheeks. She half expected him to curl those lips of his and make a scathing mark, so when he smiled she started. Grinning, Draco held out his hand for her book. "Morgana Le Fay? My sister likes these…" he mused quietly, "one would be shocked at your choice of reading material Granger, you, head girl, reading fairytales."  The enchantment broken, she could feel her hackles rise. "Ah, but I do read you know - they say it's good exercise for one's mind" she retorted, adding sullenly, "and I'd daresay that you're in great need of it." She tensed, waiting for him to respond, to shout, to snarl, anything, anything but stare at her, causing her stomach to churn and knot nervously while her hands grew cold as her face grew hot. Those silver eyes were capturing her, ensnaring her in their fathomless depths, ever so cloudy and hidden. He laughed. 

          Leaning forward, he caught a curl and tugged it affectionately before getting up, letter in hand. "Indeed I am – you can recommend me your select eclectic list so that I may enlighten and improve myself." He exited, a dramatic swish of black robes, leaving a wake of jealous underclassmen glaring at Hermione, enraged that he pay such attention to her. 

~::*::~::*::~::*::~

          Though light, the rain was still proving to be unrelenting as the drizzle continued. Hermione stood beneath the willow, watching the water ripple as the raindrops shattered the calm mirror-like surface. She had declined to come with Harry and Ron on their double date to Hogsmeade; it was bad enough having classes with Lavender and Luna tended to be a bit much for her. They had warned her of the coming rain as the sky had been a light gray and the smell of rain permeated the air. She had ignored them and declared that she'd rather read on school grounds alone than be to tag along. 

          Tilting her head back, she let her eyes drift shut as she inhaled the sweet scent. She loved the rain, the smell, the feel of the cold raindrops, so small and compact, like tears. She often wondered about her Prince whenever she walked in the rain, wishing that one day she could see him, even if just for a moment. Sighing, she shook her head, sending more damp curls flying from her ponytail. ::_Get this nonsense out of your head Granger_:: she told herself in a frighteningly similar impression of Professor McGonagall, ::_you have no time to be thinking of such romantic and foolish things_:: Shifting her books to her hip, she started walking. 

          Mya was focusing on the scenery around her so intently that she was startled when someone much taller than her held a cloak over her, shielding her from the rain. Looking up, she saw those silver eyes. "Malfoy! What are you doing?" she stuttered, unaware of how charming she looked with wet curls and a shocked look of surprise. Malfoy looked down at her, smiling and indicating with his chin as his hands were occupied in holding the cloak above them, "I didn't want poor Morgana to get wet – Merlin knows how much you've abused her, always toting her around and thumbing through her pages- she's about to fall apart." All she could do was to stare up into those wondrous silver eyes, as light and gray as the sky above them. 

~::*::~::*::~::*::~

_On my way, up north_

_Up on the ventura   
I pulled back the hood _

_and I was talking to you _

_And I knew then it would be _

_a life long thing _

_But I didn't know we could  
break a silver lining_

_And I'm so sad,  
Like a good book   
I can't put this  
Day back,   
It's a sort of fairy tale with you_

~::*::~::*::~::*::~


	10. Everything

~Everything~  
  
Disclaimer: I long for the Boy with the Silver Eyes and I cry all the more because I can't have him - this belongs to J.K. Rowling, lucky woman.  
  
Song: Everything by Lifehouse.  
  
Silver dappled the floors of the Forbidden Forest as the Moon twinkled and smiled down upon Hogwarts. The days had become shorter and darkness swept over the earth like a velvet blanket, stilling everything beneath it. Winter approached silently. She basked in the soft light, throwing her head back to stare at the bright stars that glistened and shone with a diamond like luster. Moonlight illuminated her alabaster pallor, caressing her cheek softly. Standing in the clearing, her eyes slowly drifted shut and her entire being was still, save her two red lips that moved in a silent wish.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Find me here  
  
Speak to me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you  
  
You are the light  
  
That's leading me  
  
To the place where I find peace again  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Winter was the season of her soul. Hermione had been born in the spring, but she adored winter. She loved the fragile beauty that served to enhance the cold and frigid harshness of the season. Harry and Ron hated it because they had to stay inside and it took away all excuses for not doing their homework, that and they couldn't hold Quidditch practice frequently. Though she loved those boys with her entire heart, Hermione could not help but secretly glad of this. This gave her an excuse to slip out of the common room at night, hidden under Harry's cloak to traipse through the woods, taking delight in an unshared beauty that she was happy to keep secret to herself. She loved the cold wind, and the sound of the snow as it crunched underneath her boots as she took her nightly walks.  
  
Though, sometimes, she often found herself reflecting darkly. As the Trio grew older, Harry and Ron and she herself as well found themselves burdened with more. Harry's obsession in training to kill Voldemort had left him often snappish or tired and always wound up. Ron took his position as Keeper and Captain of the Quidditch team all too seriously and was enjoying his immense spurt of popularity and was always with several different girls. Hermione was juggling the duties of a Head Girl and all her classes whilst studying for the N.E.W.Ts. The three held each other above all else but their current situations were calling for so much time. She felt so alone.  
  
Not physically, but emotionally. She found herself so poisonously envious of the couples that she was always berating for snogging in the corridors and closets. All of 7th year were either paired up or were in some sort of an intimate relationship with the opposite sex. She had quietly watched Harry's quiet pursuit of Luna from behind her daily copy of the Prophet. Ron was always off with another girl each week, doubtless getting in her skirt. She felt hideous and undesired- ugly, whenever she found herself surrounded by all these couples. Boys were too afraid to even look at her, afraid that the proud Granger might berate them for not concentrating on their work, and take away points from their Houses. She had girlfriends, but it was nothing more than conversations about boys and makeup, both of which she could never truly join due to her inexperience in either topic. Both sexes found her strange, not wanting to accept her because of her outward appearance and liking for school and books. Hurt, and stung by this rejection, Hermione often found herself recoiling back angrily to retire to her room, compensating everything by doing even better in school and exceeding all standards. Only to have the same backlash.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
You are the strength that keeps me walking  
  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting  
  
You are the light to my soul  
  
You are my purpose. you're everything  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Draco watched Granger wrap her arms around herself, moonlight glistening upon her hair and making her cloak fastenings shimmer. He had taken to watching her every night whenever she walked as a habit. To make sure that nothing happened to her as she walked dreamily through the night, unaware of all else around her. He had discovered her roaming habits one night in 6th year as he himself had been out in the forest, working off his anger. He had been striding through, blood churning through his veins, when he heard a soft rustle that belonged to nothing that lived in the forest. Curious, he had followed the sound to a clearing, where he saw to his surprise, Granger standing in the middle, basking in the moonlight the way a cat soaks up sun, cloak snug around her shoulders. He had watched, entranced by the way her pallor was softly lit, the sparkle of her tears as they shone vividly in her eyes. The way her lips moved in silent thoughts. Draco no longer watched her only when she was in the forest. He had taken to observing her in school and outside surroundings. He watched as she isolated herself from their peers, aloof and reserved. Draco noticed the look of hurt that flashed across her face every Friday night as Harry and Ron went off with their girls, leaving her alone at the dinner table, surrounded by couples. He realized that the reason why she was so fierce in classroom was to cover her vulnerability and hide her emotions from the rest. Draco had come to observing her every move, listening keenly to everything she said. From the way her lips parted slightly when reading, to the way her brow wrinkled when concentrating on a new rune interpretation, to the way her lip curled ever so prettily when in fury.  
  
He was bewitched.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Hermione sighed. "Perhaps, I'll meet him one day" she murmured to herself quietly. Wiping away a tear quickly she laughed up to the full winter moon. "It's foolish to be this girlish about love, but it's so addictive you know." she whispered.  
  
She heard something snap behind her and she whirled, wand drawn. Malfoy stood at the very edge of the clearing, silent as the shadows around them. His black cloak covered his broad shoulders, silver fastenings ornate and gleaming softly in the light. Never in her life had someone caught her in so vulnerable and embarrassing a situation. Caught talking of love to the moon indeed!!! Blushing, Hermione tried to stammer out an excuse while backing away. She forgot about the edge of her cloak and tripped on it.  
  
Draco caught her before she fell. "Careful Granger, you'd have a hard time getting back to the Castle if you had broken something." He chided in that velvet voice of his, fixing the fastenings of her cloak for her, wrapping her in it more securely. Hermione found herself devoid of all speech capability at the shock she was suffering from embarrassment. Silver eyes gleamed softer than the moonlight that encompassed them and the pallor of his skin looked like unsullied snow.  
  
Winter. He was the god of Winter.  
  
Unable to stop herself, she raised her hand and traced the outline of his lips and touched his smooth cheek. Those finely drawn brows quirked "Granger?". Draco watched as Granger's cheeks turned maddeningly red while she hastily lowered her hand. She shifted and stiffened a bit in his arms when she noticed the lack of distance between them - her hands were on his shoulders, body against his. Before she could pull away, his arms tightened around her waist. "Winter," she softly replied, "You look like Winter."  
  
Bewitching. She was casting a spell on him. Drawing him deeper and deeper into those dark brown eyes of hers, a soothing warm balm that flowed over him. A Witch. Hecate.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
You still my heart  
  
And you take my breath away  
  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Her lips unfurled like two red flower petals underneath his.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
  
Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
  
You're everything, everything  
  
You're all I want, you're all I need  
  
You're everything, everything  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox 


	11. Cherry Red Flames

Cherry Red Flames  
  
Warning : This is an extremely LONG chapter  
  
Disclaimer: ::closes her eyes:: star light, star bright, first star I see tonight... I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight... I wish for the Boy with the Silver Eyes...  
  
Song: Black Balloon by The Goo Goo Dolls  
  
She pushed her arm out from underneath her heavy black winter cloak to look at her watch - 9:00 PM. Curfew would begin soon and these boys still weren't anywhere in sight. Hermione pushed back a few dark brown curls that had escaped from her clip and sighed impatiently whilst shifting her heavy satchel higher on her small shoulder. She propped her heavy load of books more firmly against her hipbone and decided to wait a few more minutes. In the dark recesses of her thoughts, she knew why they weren't showing up - they'd forgotten her. Again.  
  
Ever since 5th year, Hermione had found herself being pushed off and being gradually degenerated; second place in Harry and Ron's eyes. It had first started with little things, like forgetting to remind her of a few notices, gradually increasing to forgetting her completely... like their weekly visit to Hagrid's house for tea every Friday night. Hazel eyes began to sting as tears filled them. She threw her head up angrily and blinked hard, willing away all signs of weakness - she would not be silly, and she would not be childish and selfish. After all, who didn't want to spend time with their significant other? 9:10. She would just go, enjoy tea and chitchat with Hagrid and return back to her room to settle down for homework and then mayhap cry herself to sleep.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Baby's black balloon makes her fly  
  
Almost fell into that hole in your life  
  
You're not thinking about tomorrow Cause you were the same as me  
  
But on your knees  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
It was bloody cold outside in the clear winter night. The moonlight gleamed on the snow, unmarred and pure. Hermione could see Hagrid's smug hut with its few windows emitting a cozy warm light beckoning to her and began to hurry, eager to get out of the cold. Shivering, she began to knock on Hagrid's door, clenching her teeth tightly to prevent them from chattering. Hagrid answered, his large face breaking out into laughter lines and smile wrinkles as he grinned down at her. "'Mione! Thought that you weren't going to come - those halfwits never said anything about you" he thundered, instantaneously spreading soothing balm on her hurt feelings. "Come in come in you'll catch your death from this blimey weather" he said as he pushed her in. Hermione was turning around from hanging up her cloak to reply to Hagrid's inquiries when she saw them.  
  
Ginny was seated on Hermione's chair at the table, cupping her hands around the cup that Hagrid usually reserved for Hermione. She looked quite comfortable reposing next to Harry. Parvati was curled up in another chair, purring into Ron's ear. Harry and Ron looked up at Hermione with quiet surprise before looks of realization crept onto their faces. A bright vermilion flush grew from Ron's hairline, spreading throughout his face to the very tips of his nose and red while Harry's scar grew more pronounced as he paled. Hermione didn't see it though; the room had slowly darkened, and the fire in Hagrid's heart seemed to have grown and darkened into a red. Reacting on instinct, she grabbed her satchel and books, turned and ran out the door ignoring Fang's barks and their cries.  
  
How she ran. She tore through the snow, feeling the muscles in her legs flex to keep her up, keep her going. She slowed as she was climbing the hill after the greenhouses, throwing her head back to inhale the pure night air, forcing lungfuls down to keep her thoughts and tears at bay. ::How could they just do that?:: she cried to herself as she collapsed into the snow. Balling her fists up, Hermione began to slam them into the ground, and let out a long scream before she gave in and began to cry.  
  
Draco felt the cold night wind snake around his body, sliding underneath his clothes. He shivered and pulled his cloak around him closer and adjusted his scarf about his neck more closely. His ears pricked up at a faint sound of what sounded like crying. He walked towards it and to his surprise he saw Granger with nothing but jeans and a turtleneck on, kneeling in the snow and crying. "Granger?" he said, startled to see the stoic prude give way to burden of emotion.  
  
Hermione lifted her head to see Draco kneeling in front of her, reaching towards her. Startled to see him at such close proximity she jumped to her feet and he drew back, alarmed. Feeling awkward, he bent down and started to pick up her scattered books. "Erm... something wrong?" he asked quietly. Hermione had been getting ready to another round of verbal sparring with him and had opened her mouth to retort when he spoke. Surprised that he wasn't sneering or being rude, she softened. "No I'm fine, thanks."  
  
"Liar" he said as he looked up at her. "It was Weasel and Potty again". Without thinking, she nodded. Draco straightened and stood looking down at her. Tears still hung onto those curtains that fringed those large and thoughtful eyes of hers. She was quite pretty, this Mudblood. He wondered how anyone couldn't possibly fathom her worth and treat her the way those gits did. True her intellect could be a bit intimidating at times and made her seem snotty and insufferable, but she was quick witted and quick to understand and grasp. And the fact that she was cute didn't hurt either. Draco found himself wondering why he had to start thinking these thoughts now at that exact moment after spending a few months with her already sharing the Head Boy and Girl's quarters with her. Hermione shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Now that her rage was spent she could feel the bitter cold of it all. Draco seemed to jerk out of a reverie and those silver eyes of his focused.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
A thousand other boys could never reach you  
  
How could I have been the one I saw the world spin beneath you  
  
And shattered the ice from the spoon That was your womb  
  
Coming down the world turned over  
  
Angels fall without you there And I go on as you get colder Or are you someone's prayer?  
  
You know the lies they always told you And the love you never knew What's the things they never showed you And swallowed the light from your sun Inside your room  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Draco put her books down and began unwinding his black wool scarf from his neck. He slowly wound it about her slender white throat, making sure that it was snug before pulling off his cloak. "Draco... what are you doing? It's freezing out here!" Hermione protested, hands trying to undo the scarf. He frowned and pushed her hands down "your worse off than I am, rolling about like that. I'm used to walking around without a cloak on." He bent his head to see the fastenings of his cloak more clearly in the darkness, and his hair brushed her cheek. Hermione's heart began to beat a bit louder and she was glad for the night as he couldn't see the frantic blush that bloomed on her face. His scent permeated the air around him, and she found herself wondering how he'd react if she turned her head and kissed him. He straightened and quickly surveyed her, slightly smiling at the amusing sight she made in an overly large cloak. He picked up the end of the scarf and slowly twirled it through his long white fingers. Silver eyes raised themselves to lock in on her face, scrutinizing and memorizing every detail about her. He leaned forward and wiped away her tears with the scarf end, as if she were a small child. He picked up her satchel and books and drew her to his side as he began to walk back to the castle. Once inside their common room he set her books down on a table and nodded before heading into his own dormitory. Hermione found herself sleeping with his scarf around her neck, soothed by his smell.  
  
Days passed and the week went by in a quick succession of tedious routines. Hermione still analyzed and reanalyzed the night in her mind though. When she had tried to return Draco's scarf to him he had refused and told her to wear it. She marveled at how he managed to go about without becoming sick. But he was known for his Spartan-like lifestyle, keeping everything about him to a minimum despite his grandiose wealth. Hermione had seen him and his former girlfriends though. As self-denying as Draco was, when it came to those he cared about, he was lavish and giving. She felt rather guilty about selfishly keeping his scarf and decided that if he wouldn't take it back, she'd just have to get him an entirely new one.  
  
Hermione had first started learning how to knit in the summer of 4th year when she had began mulling over her plan on how to liberate house elves "accidentally" with free clothes. She had long since realized the nature of the elves and SPEW had died. She had, however, kept her knitting needles - just in case. A smile tugged about her mouth as she sat down holding the needles and a dark cherry red material.  
  
Draco came into the common room late that night, tired and cold from Quidditch practice. Hermione was nowhere in sight - she was probably studying in the library or on Head Girl patrol rounds. He winced slightly as he stretched his aching muscles. For the past few days he had been cautious with Granger, not wanting to give his infatuation away to her. He didn't care what other people thought of him, but to be shot down and humiliated was different story - especially if your assailant was Granger. He had however, hoped to have another conversation with her today. Shrugging it off he went inside the shower.  
  
He had finished dressing when he heard a quiet knock on his door. Granger stood outside his room, with a guilty flush on her cheeks, hands behind her back. Surprised he had stepped back and let her in, shutting the door behind them. She stood in the center of the room, awkward and embarrassed, but surveying her surroundings. "Something wrong?" he asked, curious to find out why she kept on fidgeting. "Erm... I just wanted to give this to you" she stammered as she held out a dark red scarf. Draco stared. This was definitely the first time in his life that he had received a gift that had been made by that very person. The red was dark and brooding but soft at the same time, cheerful. Cherries. Mistaking his silence for contempt and believing that he was offended, Hermione began to apologize. "I'm sorry but it's just that you didn't want to take your scarf back and I didn't want you running around in the cold like that. I mean, if you don't like it you don't have to accept, I know that it's quite hideous." She was taken aback at the smile that spread on his handsome face. "No I like it... thank you..." he replied. Relief flooded through her and she relaxed. Draco took the scarf from her hands and wound it about his neck, laughing at the fringe Hermione had added on childish impulse. She tilted her head as she judged the colour. "I didn't think it possible but the red seems to fit you well... you should wear it more often..." she declared "Slytherin colours tend to wash people's complexions out you know." Draco smirked "you're just jealous that our colour coordination is oh so much more fashionable than yours." He smiled again. "Thank you..."  
  
"No... I wanted to thank you..."she replied. Knowing that she was crazy but willing to go ahead and do it anyway, Hermione found herself stepping closer to him. She twined the dark red fringe around her long fingers and pulled on the scarf. His face lowered to hers and she leaned up and kissed him. She swore that she could feel cherry red flames spread through her body as he leaned deeper, pulling her closer, his fingers igniting her very flesh.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Coming down the world turned over  
  
Angels fall without you there And I go on as you get colder Or are you someone's prayer  
  
All because I'm Coming down the world turned over  
  
Angels fall without you there And I'll go on and lead you home and All because I'm All because I'm And I'll become What you became to me  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
A/N: sorry that it was so long guys. 


	12. I'll Love You Forever

I'll Love You Forever  
  
A/N: this is one of my extremely short stories ... let me know what you think... I don't really like writing out of character, especially when it comes to Hermione... but I made an exception for this one instance... let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I long for the Boy with the Silver Eyes... don't you?  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
She stared hard at the tiles beneath her feet, willing herself not to look up, anything but look at him. She could feel the shame searing through her cheeks, branding her guilty. His grip on her wrist tightened and she noticed that the knuckles of the hand that gripped her box cutter were white.  
  
"Mya... what is the meaning of this?" Draco demanded, ribbons of steel entwined throughout his voice. Hermione found herself staring at the dark red blood dripping off her blade, falling to the floor to bloom in red petals. "Answer me." There was a silence in the cold tile Head Girl's Bathroom.  
  
Looking up through her bangs, she smiled at Draco shyly. Catching the hem of her shirt, she slowly lifted it up to expose the lovely long red lines carved into the ivory of her stomach... Draco  
  
"I'll love you forever..." she whispered to him. 


	13. Captive

Captive

A/N: This is such a shitty story… be blunt in your critique. 

Disclaimer: I swear to you I didn't rape Harry Potter sir… and no I did **not **keep him captive under my bed … and as for Draco Malfoy… I really don't know what he was doing in my closet, gagged and bound. 

~::*::~::*::~::*::~

          Cold metal bit into the soft pale flesh at her wrists. She shifted her weight onto her other foot and the chains rubbed deeper into her skin, breaking apart the scabs. Hermione ignored the blood that started to run down her arms all over again, a thick warm red current that streamed over her body that matted her skin when it dried in crusty scabs. She had long since lost all circulation in her hands and arms as they were up above her head. Rusty iron doors creaked and groaned as the heavy padlocked door opened and he walked into the dark damp chamber, shutting the door behind him. Due to the damp moisture in the catacomb, the torch that he held was remarkably dim, but still strong enough to cause her to squint, having become accustomed to the darkness. 

          Draco looked at her. Chains hanging from the ceiling snaked around her wrists tightly and were probably the only thing that was keeping her standing upright at all now due to the fact that she hadn't eaten anything for 3 days now. Dried blood stains encrusted her pale sickly looking flesh and he could see the bones protruding out from underneath the pathetic remains of her robes which were now matted, ripped and filthy as she had not been allowed to be released from her bonds and was thus forced to relieve on herself. She looked as filthy as she should. Setting the flambeaux in a nearby sconce he turned to face her once again, walking across the damp dungeon floor till he stood in front of her. He curled his lip as he said "I always knew you were filthy Mudblood, but even this is quite much." He smirked as she didn't remain quiet but lifted her head to glare at him fully in the eye, ready with a comeback. "Ah… but it's quite aromatic when compared to your rancid odor you fucking ferret." 

          Reaching out, he caught her face in his hand, caressing her cheek slowly with the pad of his thumb. "That's what I like about you Granger…" he growled softly as he leaned in closer to her. "You've always had a smart biting little mouth…" His thumb brushed her lips, slowly and surely, as if memorizing their texture. His heat shifted closer to her, and she could feel him pressed against her. "A very… smart mouth…" he murmured, leaning down.

          The world had gone positively mad. Hermione's eyes widened as he caught her lips with his own. She cringed, remembering her state and appearance. Embarrassed and ashamed, she tried to pull away but found that she was held firmly in position by the chains on her arms. Hermione tried to twist her head away from him, but his hand slid down to encircle her slender throat, forcing her jaw up so that her mouth was even more open and vulnerable to him. Captive. Despite the situation, heat was starting to spread throughout her body as need stirred within her. He was demanding, tongue forcing itself into her mouth, seeking hers, exploring her mouth, stroking hers. Hermione could feel the tension ease out of her spine as she relaxed against his chest, leaning into him, deepening the kiss. 

          "OUCH!" She cried, jerking her head back from him, fresh blood swelling from her lips. His eyes glinted in vicious laughter as he smirked, her blood smearing on his lips. A red tongue licked it off. Draco's laughter was hateful and cruel as it filled the chamber. She couldn't bear the humiliation. "Granger… you surprise me… aren't you supposed to be possessed with great intellect?" Forcing back emotion she summoned up what remained of her dignity as she replied "yes… but aren't you supposed to have pride? What on earth would your _father_ say?" 

          The slap rang throughout the room. She could feel the gash across her cheek start to sting and bleed. Draco's silver eyes and turned positively black and were glinting with a demonic light. The black fury in his eyes and the pallor of his skin made her shiver in fear. She had yet to find out what she had unleashed in him. Draco grabbed her dirty hair and yanked her head back viciously. She cried out at the pain at the nape of her neck. His face loomed above hers. "Never… ever… mention my father" he hissed at her. He shook her. "Is that understood Mudblood?" Hermione glared back up at him, her stubborn nature getting the best of her nature. She knew that defying him would be extremely stupid and possibly fatal as 1) she had no strength and 2) she was bound and couldn't move to physically protect herself and 3) he was already pissed off. "Answer me" he snarled. 

          Hermione wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the situation was. Draco Malfoy had just kissed her and now he was lecturing her on manners. She slowly grew aware of his taut lean body pressing against her. His grip tightened around her. ::Unbelievable:: she thought to herself as her nipples began to harden. Her body was reacting in such a manner in a situation like this. She crashed back down to earth when she realized that he had nudged her face aside with his face and was now yelling at her while his body pressed even closer to her. When he paused for breath, she threw her head back and lazily purred "my my Malfoy… we have a bit of a temper don't we?" He sank his teeth into her neck. 

          "I'm going to fucking kill you" he snarled viciously as he began to attack her with his teeth like an animal. She laughed and laughed, grinding her hips against his. 


	14. Whistle and I will come to You

Whistle… and I will come to You. 

A/N: I was sitting on my lazy ass watching this movie "Tess" (quite interesting if you have the patience as this was based upon a classic novel and you know how those go) and there was a scene in which Tess' cousin (who is not really her cousin but ok) is trying to teach her how to whistle… so that's where I got my idea teehee… let me know what you think. 

There were a few reviewers (thank you for reviewing~!) who asked to see several chapters extended into a longer story… I'll try. Give me time though. 

Disclaimer: They might not be mine, but I am surely theirs. 

~::*::~::*::~::*::~

          The weeping willow rustled and sighed, swaying her boughs in the spring wind. The day was quite cool after the morning's light drizzle, the grass damp and dewy to touch. She sat at the base of the tree, knees drawn to her chest, fingers swirling patterns in the grass, watching the lake gently ripple with the passing breeze. Harry and Ron had decided to celebrate the end of their finals by grabbing their broomsticks and joining the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team at the field for a mock game. They had invited her but she had declined. It was a beautiful day to fly, but Hermione didn't quite feel like discussing post-anxiety panic attacks and doubts, much less spend the afternoon dodging Bludgers in mid-air. Something was missing, nagging at her like a pebble inside her shoe would. Restless but refusing to seek company, Hermione had made her way out to the lake to sit and brood. Sighing, Hermione pushed the mane of curls out of her face and looked up; the entire Hogwarts campus was empty as there was a Hogsmeade trip and the students were eager to celebrate the upcoming end of the school term. Hermione's ears pricked up on a faint musical tune. Lifting her head up, she saw with surprise, Draco Malfoy propped up on an elbow, twirling a long blade of grass between his long white fingers, whistling softly to himself as he stared into the depths of the lake. 

          Hermione couldn't help but stare. During the 7 years that she had been at Hogwarts, she had grown accustomed to the sight of Malfoy surrounded by the usual entourage of Slytherins, jeering in thinly veiled contempt. At Harry. At Ron. At her. And here was Malfoy, resident Playboy, King of Slytherin, Sex God of Hogwarts, lying down on his side, tracing circles in the water, _whistling. _Oh the irony. Hermione accidentally laughed out loud at the thought. Malfoy's head snapped up, sunlight glinting off his hair, setting a halo about him. His ivory brow creased as he frowned at her. "Find something amusing Granger?" he drawled from his location. "Quite Mr. Malfoy" she called back out to him. Rather than getting contemptuous and insulting her, Malfoy smiled and lay back in the grass, completely disappearing from her line of vision. "What are you doing out here alone on this glorious day?" he asked. She smiled as she leaned back against the supple trunk of the willow, "and the same question is asked of you." "Tut tut Granger" he drawled, "getting quite mouthy now aren't we?" "Yes, quite" she replied. Silence lapsed between the two as they fell back into their thoughts. Remembering the tune she had heard earlier, Granger's curiosity was roused and she called out, "Malfoy." She saw the stirring of the grass as he probably shifted position as he replied "mm?" Propping her chin on her knees she asked, "where did you ever learn to whistle?" There was a moment of silence as Draco sat up, the grass he had torn up caught in his hair. She laughed as he stood and brushed off his black robes, shaking his long hair loose. He began striding over to her, never allowing his eyes to focus elsewhere. Hermione found herself getting short of breathe as she too watched him watching her as he advanced, fluid as the movements of a serpent, powerful as the stride of a lion. _Stupid, stop fantasizing! It's **Malfoy **for Merlin's sake! _she cried aloud to herself. Malfoy had soon reached her niche beneath the weeping willow's sheltering branches and had seated himself in front of her. "You mean to tell me that Ms. Granger, the all knowing bookworm of Hogwarts, does not know how to whistle?" he teased, eyebrows rising, facial muscles convulsing into an expression of mock horror and wonder. She raised her chin  up imperiously as she replied curtly "I simply did not have the time to learn." Malfoy laughed as he sank back into the position he had formerly been reposing in. "Well… you certainly don't learn by reading instructions on how to out of a book my dear." He yelped as she glowered at him and bashed his arm with her Arithmancy textbook. "What about you? I thought that it was too plebeian and undignified for the Heir of the House of Malfoy to go about whistling" she teased back, poking at his pride. He shook the hair off his face as he laughed back "it is. I just spent a lot of time in the stables when I was a lad." Hermione bit down on her lip, contemplating. She glanced up at him and falteringly spoke, each word becoming less audible than the last, "Malfoy… d'you think that you could teach me…?" She inwardly cringed at her question and the childish air that it was said. Draco laughed "how much will you pay me?" 

~::*::~::*::~::*::~

          "No, no, don't press your lips so tightly together" he instructed, catching her chin in his hand and forcing her to relax her muscles. He demonstrated with his own meaty pout, relaxing them but leaving a slight opening for the air to escape. "Leave some room for the air to move about, and don't tense your lips; you're not kissing your grandmother here." Hermione nodded before licking her lips and positioning them, mimicking Malfoy. Draco found himself staring at Granger's mouth. Her full lips were red and pouty from her licking them and her attempts to whistle. His fingers had left her cheeks ruddy from their tight grip and she looked rather comical, pursing her lips up in a granny kiss, red cheeks and tousled hair. Before he could really think about his actions, his hand had gone up and had captured her face, thumb brushing her lips softly. "You're still too tense down here… pretend you're about to kiss someone… you'd want your lips soft and ready wouldn't you? Not all tense and puckered." Hermione watched the silver orbs of mercury darken as he continued to stroke her bottom lip, sending currents of pleasure and tension arcing through her scalp, and down her spine. Those beautiful eyes of his focused on hers. "Granger?" She felt heat radiating from the core of her chest, spreading throughout her. Dizzy, she raised her eyes from his mouth to look at him. "Y-yes..?" she stuttered, not wanting him to stop ever. His hand left her jaw and slid to caress her swan neck, fingers tightening about her throat. "Are your lips relaxed?" She smiled,  curving them upwards, regaining her breath. "Would you care to tell me Malfoy…?" she drawled, pulling him closer by his green and silver striped tie. "Draco… say Draco…" he growled as he lowered his head, before his mouth caught hers, lips parted as if he were whistling. 

A/N: LOL I know that was soo cheesy. Sorry guys. 


	15. Three Quarters of the Way

Three-Quarters of the Way…

A/N: Again I draw upon the movie "Tess". Yes… this is another long one…

Disclaimer: They are not mine (though they should be) but I'm all theirs…

::::::::::::

          "Oh crud…" Lavender moaned as she stopped in the middle of her tracks. Hermione shifted her shopping tote to her other shoulder and looked up from her novel to peer around Lavender and Parvati. Ginny sighed as she surveyed the obstacle in front of them. "We can't go back and take the main road – that'll take us a good 30 minutes to get there and 15 to get to Hogwarts… we'd be late". The girls had decided to walk back to Hogwarts together from their Hogsmeade trip as they were all in the same house. They had chosen a rustic detour for it's quaint scenery and empty lane. The road led into the safer edge Forbidden Forest, having been cut into the ground millennia ago. The stonewalls bordering on the sides of the road were crumbling and being broken apart by the massive tree roots that had grown around them. In front of the four girls was a huge deep and murky puddle, a result of the afternoon rain and the unevenness of the old road. Lavender dipped a foot in experimentally, judging its depth. "It's too deep to just walk through; the water would go all the way up past our ankles in the middle of it… and it's not like we can just run across holding our robes up; we have our parcels to take care of." Ginny tossed her vibrant vermilion ponytail behind her shoulder as she surveyed the walls that bordered their road. "What about if we just cling onto these roots and somehow climb across?" Parvati cringed as she surveyed her newly done nails, "argh, they'd get dirt underneath them and the polish will chip though." Hermione arched an eyebrow as she replied "better dirty nails and ruined polish than face an angry Snape for daring to be 15 minutes late to his Double Potions class." The three 7th years reflected quietly for a moment, imagining the scenario and ultimately decided that they'd rather not test the depths of Snape's short temper and learn the consequences of daring to trifle with him first hand. Lavender experimentally placed the tip of her shoe onto a small cubbyhole in the wall, where the stone had eroded away, forming a smooth niche. Grabbing hold of a vine, she pulled her entire weight up and began to slowly inch across, clinging to the wall for a dear life, lest she fall backwards into the puddle. Seeing that they had no other option, the other three soon followed suit.

::::::::::::

          Draco cursed as he looked at his watch; there were only 20 minutes to get back to his Head Boy dormitory, change his robes and somehow make it down to the dungeons for Double Potions with Snape in time. Deciding that he'd rather not risk the chance of being tardy, he broke into a sprint, wondering exactly why he had chosen this particular lane when he had no time to leisurely stroll. The lane he had begun running through was winding and circulatory, though pretty. Draco lifted his head and was faced with a  rather peculiar sight. In front of him, were 4 Gryffindor girls slowly trying to inch their way over a large puddle, looking over their shoulders and clinging tightly to a wall. Despite the emergency he was soon to be faced with if he didn't hurry past them and continue on his way, he stopped and stared. Hermione Granger turned her head sharply to frown at him and asked archly, "my word Malfoy, is there something wrong with your eyes? You really ought to stop ogling and standing about like a goosegog." Malfoy was too amazed by the sight of the Gryffindor's 4 most prideful girls, trying to creep over a puddle looking like cats clinging to fence for dear life to retort back. Instead he simply threw back his head and laughed, long and deep. "Indeed Granger, the four of you make a rather unusual sight… I wonder what the rest of the school would say if they could just see you here…" Parvati turning crimson and riled turned towards him and shrilled "what exactly do you want Malfoy? If you're not going to do something about this situation go away! We have enough of a crisis on our hands right now without you coming along and plaguing us!" Draco shrugged and began walking into the puddle. He stopped at Lavender who was in the beginning of the line. "Here…" he said as he held out his arms towards her. "W-what are you doing Malfoy?" she squeaked, blushing peony at the lack of distance between the two of them. "Well… I don't think you girls can really get any further now, and you're running out of time, as am I… and I can't just leave you holding on to this wall here for the rest of eternity now can I?" Ginny looked around Parvati and Lavender to say squarely "well, I'm afraid you won't be able to manage carrying us." Draco straightened, "yes I can, I could carry all four of you on my back if I wanted to." Hermione replied tartly through gritted teeth "I'm sorry to inform you of this Malfoy but our body weight isn't insubstantial – we're not bulimic airheads like that girlfriend of yours." Draco snorted as he proceeded to lift Lavender off the wall "for a Head Girl, you can be disturbingly unperceptive, dense and rather stupid sometimes, does it look like even I could tolerate Pansy?" Hermione bared her teeth as she hissed "you don't need to tolerate anything as long as you perform a silencing spell when you shag her." Draco rolled his eyes as he hoisted Lavender more securely against him "shall we get on with it?"

Draco strode quickly across the puddle, wading right through it. Lavender peeped over her shoulder at his combat boot shod feet and asked, "aren't you worried that your robes will get wet?" Shaking his head, Draco replied "no, I got the hem torn completely off today thanks to that idiot Crabbe. And since I'm wearing boots today I don't think it'll matter much." Reaching the shallow end, he lowered his arms and Lavender quickly jumped onto the dry dirt. Raising her wand she cried "Accio!" and all of the girls parcels soared through the air to land neatly at her feet. She waved at the other girls, calling out "I'll take the parcels back up to our rooms first all right?" before picking up the parcels and starting to run to Hogwarts. The three other girls nodded in consent, not for a moment slackening their grip. Parvati squealed and began to kick her feet as Draco turned away with her, and her giggling was heard all throughout the way back to the other end of the pond. Ginny smirked as she eyed Draco's backside. "This ought to be interesting…" she drawled. Hermione tossed the hair out of her eyes, "oh don't be so perverted Ginny. It's _Malfoy_, as in, your brother and crush's sworn enemy Malfoy? Ron would have an aneurysm right then and there." Ginny batted her lashes as she laughed back, "oh yes but for being a Slytherin, he is quite a looker." Hermione had to silently agree with Ginny, though she would have never dared give voice to her opinion. Malfoy _was _a very good-looking boy, possibly one of the most handsome in the school along with a few others. Though each House had its share of Adonis', it could be said that the fairest of them all was Draco Malfoy, or Harry Potter, depending on who you were. He had returned to Hogwarts after 5th year drastically different, having shed his feminine beauty. His small lithe figure had twisted, lengthened and molded into that of a graceful athlete. His voice had deepened, his ferret-like features lost, which was to be replaced with a more defined with a more masculine sculpted face. And for once, he had allowed his hair to breathe and move about by completely disregarding the gel and hair pomade. Towering over many, Draco was quite the breathtaking image with his broad shoulders and athletic build from Quidditch, his pale skin and dark brooding silver eyes strikingly vivid against his black robes. Ginny giggled before tossing her ponytail over her shoulder again. "I wonder what he would say if I were to slide my arms about his neck… and just … kiss him?" Hermione snorted. "Do it where I can't see you then; it'd be extremely hard to hold onto this flimsy vine and try to vomit over my shoulder at the same time."

Draco couldn't help but feel irked when he heard Granger's comment. Though she had no reason to view him in a benign light, he couldn't help but take offense at her disdain for him. As he waded back to the two remaining girls, he couldn't help but sullenly remember that she had always been haughty and aloof. Granted, the two of them had matured both physically and mentally… but it was still hard to refrain from wrapping his hands around her slender long white swan neck and squeeze with all his strength sometimes. The Weasley giggled and flushed a bit when he stooped down towards her. He could practically hear the roll of Granger's eyes as he hoisted her up and began his journey back to the other side. As Draco set the Weasley girl down she fluttered her eyelashes up at him and cooed "thank you Draco…" she still clung to the lapels of his robes and one hand slowly gripped his silver and emerald striped tie and she began to push her body up against him whilst drawing his head lower to hers. Feeling rather annoyed that she be attempting to play coy with him, he gripped her forearms and pulled them off him. Seeing the wounded pride and slight anger flash across her eyes at being shunted, he quickly grinned as he said, "you're welcome… you should really get back to school, you don't have much time yet and McGonagall's not someone to toy around with." Slightly soothed but still a bit miffed, the Weasley girl nodded and turned to hurry back to Hogwarts. That left… Granger. He was about to scream from exasperation when he saw that the foolish girl had decided to be headstrong and stupid and was valiantly struggling to try to cross the puddle on her own. Unfortunately for Granger, the walls were smoother now and there was less to hold onto to. Sighing and rolling his eyes Draco waded back into the center where she was reaching out for a vine that was just out of her reach. Seeing that she had but to reach just a few more centimeters Granger leaned forward, and the added weight broke the fragile vine. It snapped and she plummeted towards the puddle. Draco barely caught her - he overbalanced himself and nearly fell back into the puddle. Hoisting her up as he turned and slammed back into the wall, leaning against it for support, he grit his teeth as the stone and knobby roots ground into his back. Granger was stupidly squawking at him and struggling and screeching at him to let go of her, pummeling his shoulders with her fists. "I swear to god Malfoy! Get your hands off me this instant!" she yelled at him, twisting and turning. Snarling, Draco pushed himself off and turned around, pushing Granger back, sandwiching her between him and the wall, securing his grip on her even more tightly. "Listen to me Granger… I'm not trying to fucking rape you here all right? I'm doing you a goddamn favor for crying out loud, why not just act gracious for once and accept it?" She glared up at him. "I don't need your help Malfoy," she snapped. He snarled as he ground out between his teeth "shall I just then drop you right now and let you wade out of this by yourself?" he made as to loosen his grip and step away from the wall. Granger screeched and tightened the grip of her arms even tighter about his neck. Draco straightened, stepping back from the wall, noticing the strange quietness about Granger. "Well… what's your response?" he prodded, nudging her temple with his chin. She sighed and pulled herself into a more upright position in his arms. "All right." Draco found himself staring at her face due to the lack of distance between the two of them. Her lashes were thick long curtains that swept across her cheeks like butterflies. Her large oval eyes were liquid amber, and strange flecks of yellow gleaming within those orbs. He suddenly became acutely aware of the press of her against him, the way her slender arms were wound about his neck, the giving weight of her body, the curves of her hips and thighs that lay cradled in his other arm, the heaviness of her full breasts. He could feel her cool breath sweep across his neck, the thick smooth curls that were lapping and spilling forth over his shoulder in gleaming chestnut waves. Her porcelain skin was stained pink from her previous bout of anger and fright. "Draco?" Granger questioned, arching a finely drawn brow. "Yeah" he replied, snapping out of it. "You know…. you really don't have to do this for me you know… I don't mind getting my clothes wet." Draco rolled his eyes. "Again you behave stupidly Granger – make this worthwhile for me all right? I came three-quarters of the way for you… don't just ditch me here right now." His fingers curled into her flesh, gripping her even more closer to his person. She remained silent for a moment before nodding.

The two of them were silent as Draco waded leisurely through the puddle, taking his sweet merciful time. He could feel his blood begin to pulse heavy and hot as random unwanted thoughts raced through his mind. _Why Granger… of all people why **Granger**? Why her? Her with her smooth white skin and liquid eyes… her with her hips… her legs… her – argh must stop. _His fingers dug into her thighs as he found it harder and harder to keep a phlegmatic and blank mask over his face.          Hermione held herself still, daring not to even _breathe _too hard… the rise and fall of Malfoy's chest underneath her rib cage was stirring a strange reaction within her, a sort of tingling that was spreading throughout her body. She could feel her own chest constrict and tighten in excitement… before she could stop herself, she felt a shudder run down her spine. Malfoy's only response to her shiver was to tighten his hold on her, causing her to blush at the increased pressure of his arms across her thighs. Wild thoughts of Malfoy whirled about her mind, prodding her body into response… oh how strange these feelings… Hermione would have gladly paid any amount of galleons to rid herself of them, or at least transfer them to someone else… even Neville seemed better than Malfoy… Malfoy … hater of the Mudbloods, Champion of Slytherin pride. He could never … she mentally shook herself and buried her face into the hollow where his neck and shoulder met, inhaling his scent, enjoying it for all it was worth.

Malfoy reluctantly lowered Granger to the ground, noticing how cold and empty he felt as the warmth of her body detach itself from her. The two began walking companionably along the road. Before long they had reached a certain thicket in the Forbidden Forest, and the rolling Hogwarts scenery threaded through the trees. They remained where they were, standing in the peaceful stillness, the very rowan trees about them weaving an enchantment, a suspension in time. The silence between them was comfortable, soothing, but it was extending too much. In a futile attempt to break it, Malfoy cleared his throat. "So…" he began awkwardly, "we should get to Potions now shouldn't we?". Granger drew in a deep breath, as if pulling herself back down to reality. "Yes…" she trailed off vaguely, "we should…" They began to slowly trudge back towards the castle, dragging and shuffling their feet. Ducking his head down to avoid being smacked in the face by a low branch, Draco accidentally knocked his face against hers, lips brushing across her cheek. Startled, he pulled back, hastily apologizing for taking such liberties, "oh Merlin I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to" he stammered. Granger grinned cheekily up at him, amber eyes laughing, warm as balm. "For someone so accurate Malfoy, I'm surprised that you only went 3/4s of the way…" she teased him lightly, hands gripping his shirt collar. In response to his puzzled look she threw back her head and laughed, "you missed!" His brows arched as he echoed "… missed?". She laughed as her hands cupped about his jaw, drawing him closer, "yes… missed…" she whispered before their lips met.


	16. The Best I Ever Had

The Best I Ever Had

A/N: it's been **forever** – I highly doubt that anyone remembers that this fanfic existed anymore and I'm so sorry for that.

Song: Best I Ever Had (Gray Sky Morning) by Vertical Horizon

Disclaimer: They're not mine … but I belong to them …

_So you sailed away,  
into a gray sky morning…  
Now I'm here to stay  
love can't be so boring… _

Photos and letters lay about on his usually meticulous desk, cluttered about and scattered across the rich dark surface. Hermione laughing, Hermione singing, Hermione dancing, Hermione reading, Hermione playing scrabble, Hermione smearing ice cream across his mouth, licking it off with sloppy kisses. _Hermione, Hermione, Hermione._ He sighed and started to reach for a particularly large pile of photos on the very center of his desk, on top of the divorce papers.

_Nine Years Ago_

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid that if your _abysmal_ performance in Transfiguration continues, you will _not_ receive the proper grades needed to receive credit, which will in turn, prevent you from graduating," snapped McGonagall, clearly annoyed at his nonchalance. Throughout her tirade, he had been lounging lazily in his chair, studying his nails, rolling his eyes, tossing his hair out of his face and of course, smirking at her with carefully poised indifference and mockery. When she mentioned the word _graduation_ however, he snapped to attention – she was serious.

Draco was used to sliding through with minimal effort in his classes because 1) he was just naturally smart and 2) he was a Malfoy. He knew better when it came to McGonagall though; she didn't tolerate fools. Draco decided to keep back a few smart-aleck comments to himself - McGonagall was not to be crossed judging from the way her lips had compressed and her nostrils were starting to flare. She held up a hand as he started to sputter protests and questions. "Mr. Malfoy, let me continue."

"What!" Draco could not believe his ears. McGonagall continued to stare stonily at him without a word. "You've gotta be kidding me…" he murmured softly under his breath. Her ears pricked up, catching the words intended for himself. "Does it look like I'm joking? Because I really do not see anything comical in the situation that you've gotten yourself into," McGonagall snapped. It was true, even Draco had to admit it to himself – he was fucked.

"All work and no play make a boy horny" he decided at the beginning of senior year. He stopped attending classes and decided to literally, _fuck it_. The only incentive he had for attending class was either because 1) there was a test to be taken or a paper due, or 2) there was a particular girl that he was targeting for the week. His grades had dropped as the notches on his bedpost cumulated. His professors simply threw up their hands at his irrevocable nonchalance and penchant for misbehavior and passed him with minimal grades – they couldn't fail him. He handed in all projects and papers and presentations be it major or minor, passed his tests with flying colors and participated when in class. McGonagall however, decided to crack down on the spoiled prince of Slytherin by smacking him with hard, cold reality. By assigning Hermione Granger as his tutor and watchdog.

Draco found himself staring at his mirror for the _n_th time as he paced back and forth, still stunned at how ridiculous this was. Not only had McGonagall assigned him a "tutor", she added the cherry on top to the whipped cream of his humiliation by informing him that _Hermione Granger_ was to be his babysitter as well. As if Malfoys needed either of the two. She shot him down when he began to protest that he could pull up his grades without any assistance. "Oh I'm perfectly aware of your _potential_, Malfoy" McGonagall had archly stated, smacking him with the disdain in her voice as she carefully emphasized "potential", "but I want to make sure that you're doing the work. Ms. Granger is an honest girl, Mr. Malfoy, and I can assure you that she will _not_ falsify any of her reports." _Hermione Granger is a total social pariah! _He had wanted to scream at her as she continued to praise Granger's various academic attributes and inform him of how lucky he was to have her as a tutor. He knew the Mudblood pretty well. He always saw her strutting around school with her nose either stuck in the air or buried in a tome, accompanied by his two arch-nemeses, the Boy Who Managed to Live by Sheer Luck and the Weasel. He couldn't bear to listen to her in class as she rattled off definitions and facts stated in the textbooks – it was a fact that she read them during the summer and studied them. To add to insult – she was a _mudblood_. Words could never express how appalled he was by that – he viewed them the way animals must see humans; pale, puny, defenseless and _stupid_. He had no idea how muggles survived so long without managing to terminate their entire kind. It was also ridiculous how they walked around seemingly unaware of the blatant magic around them. He wrinkled his nose in distaste – _this was going to be a long term…_

Hermione looked down at her watch – 10:15. _The damned prat's late. _She still didn't understand exactly why she had agreed to Professor McGonagall's request and was now seriously starting to regret it. She had been standing in front of the library for fifteen minutes feeling like an idiot, becoming more and more convinced that she was being stood up. She turned on her heel and decided to just go back to her dorm room when she saw a familiar ferret-like figure making its way down the hallway, shuffling and dragging his heels. Blowing the air out of her nostrils hard, she turned around and studied the intricately carved doors of the library entrance, wanting to avoid looking at the Ferret as much as possible. Draco scowled as a certain bushy haired beaver wrinkled her nose at him, and turned to face the library doors, actually having the audacity to _pout_. How childish. He decided to gird his loins (ugh the thought of bedding _her_ made _his_ loins shrivel with distaste) and be a man about it. He would show the Mudblood Priss exactly what she was dealing with…

She couldn't believe him. The _nerve_… he had the **audacity** to show up late and then strut about, acting as if he owned the place. She unclenched her fists and hissed as silently as she could, not wanting to cause a scene. "For your information, I asked to meet early so the **_both _**of us could get this over with as soon as possible – you're not the only one with things to do." He continued to disdainfully look down at her (literally) from his advantageous height. Draco lazily shrugged and gave her a rough push on the shoulder, jostling her towards the door, "let's just get on with it, shall we?"

At the end of that hour and a half session, people saw Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger storm out of the library. A muscle in Draco's jaw was ticking and Hermione was grinding her teeth and her hair was a bushier bush than usual. "Stupid ferret!" she screamed as she dove into the crowd of students, "damned beaver!" he hollered back in return as he stormed the opposite way. Ginny Weasley turned to Luna Lovegood with a cocked eyebrow as she innocently quipped, "I think it went pretty well, don't you?"

_A Few Months Later…_

"Hey… you did pretty good today…" Hermione softly quipped as she laid down his homework and her red pencil. "Don't I always?" he smirked, leaning back and folding his arms behind his head. The two had decided to move out of the library (much to Hermione's dismay) and onto the grounds due to the good weather. Hermione smiled as she began to pack up her books and arrange their papers. "Yeah… in fact, you're doing **_so _**well that McGonagall and I agreed that you won't be needing my help anymore" she cheerfully exclaimed as she shoved her transfiguration textbook into her knapsack. Draco's head snapped up, "what!" Hermione grinned as she tossed him a Chocolate Frog, "I know, aren't you so sad that you don't have an excuse to talk to me or sit next to me anymore?" she joked.

Draco just let Hermione's joke fly over his head – he was just a whee bit overwhelmed at the moment. He had always known that as soon as Finals and N.E.W.T.S were over, he would never see Hermione again because he'd simply have no need for her; they'd graduate and move on with their careers and lives, and because they lived in completely different social circles - he, with the purest and most elite of the Wizarding World, and she, a Muggle-born, considered one of the lowliest of the low - they would never come into contact with each other ever again. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was rather fond of Hermione; the two had developed an odd friendship throughout the months where though they spurned each other, it was out of an odd affection. Hermione would mimic Draco's arrogance by making outrageously haughty comments while Draco would mock Hermione's introverted personality. The two would crack on each other and make the other the butt of the joke, but ultimately in the end, they'd just be having a good time. Draco had grown to appreciate Hermione's funnily (but sometimes hurtfully truthful) sarcastic commentary. She was plain, true, but that didn't matter because she had more brains and perspective than any other girl he'd slept with or had flirted with. He knew from experience that when it came down to it – she had brawn and power to back up her threats; he had seen several of his housemates coming back from the hospital ward after being treated for some of her hexes when they had crossed the line. As Head Girl, she was a fierce being to be taken as seriously as McGonagall.

But isn't this what he wanted? To be free of that "meddlesome burden"? In the beginning of the term he would have killed to be rid of her company, now he wasn't sure if he wanted her to go … she was almost like … a _friend_. He looked up when Hermione rather sharply prodded his shoulder (touching was always close to blows between the two), "what?" he said, "I wasn't paying attention." Hermione snorted, "well you had better work on that then – finals are in a few weeks and N.E.W.T.S are a week after that. Let's head back in." Draco stared at Hermione's retreating figure in dismay - how could she be so nonchalant? "Hermione!" he yelled after her. She turned, sunlight glinting off her hair, and upon seeing Draco, just smiled and waved before turning back around to head towards the castle, leaving him there by himself.

_Graduation Day_

Draco tensed in his chair as she walked up to the podium. For the weeks afterwards, he had found himself always straining for a glance of her wherever he could. He found that it was extremely difficult to do so during finals week – classes had ended and the rooms were always filled with test taking students. Given that the two had completely different class schedules, they never had the chance to run into each other because their finals would take them to different parts of the castle. Graduation would be his last opportunity to see her. Hermione smiled, squinting a little under the bright sunlight, and began her speech as Head of the Class. Draco locked his eyes onto her, studying her, **_memorizing_** her.

After the ceremony was over, the grounds were swarming with students and their parents as they rushed around looking for each other to take pictures, say goodbye and wish each other luck. Draco looked about wildly for her, but couldn't see her, despite his height and determination to find her. _Damn the girl, she's harder to find than Waldo_ he cursed to himself. He spotted a certain tree next to the lake –the tree that they had studied under. Though quite a distance from where he was standing, he decided that if he couldn't say goodbye to her, he'd at least say goodbye to "their" spot. When Draco finally reached the willow, he realized that he was quite far from the rest of the crowd – his parents must be looking for him by now, but he didn't particularly care. The branches softly swayed with the summer breeze and he found solace in its shade. All of a sudden he heard someone pushing aside the branches as Hermione stepped into his line of vision, exclaiming "Draco! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione cut him off by saying "I can't really stay – I told my parents I'd be right back, so I just wanted to say goodbye…" Draco studied her, a little flushed from her vigorous walk under the sun, smiling at him with – dare he say it? – a little sadness. He wanted to tell her the million things that were running through his head at the moment, he wanted to sit her down and talk to her about what he had been thinking of ever since she had left – to act out the imaginary conversations he had started to hold with her in his head. He wanted to tell her that he hoped that she'd never forget him and how much he'd miss her. But instead all he could do was gruffly clap her on the shoulder and say "well Granger, this is it. I'll be seeing you around…" The last phrase, they both knew, was a lie – they would never see each other after this. Hermione smirked as she lightly punched his arm "don't count on it – when I'm the next Minister of Magic, I won't even the time to even _remember _you…" she laughed. Her face sobered in the next instant as she grasped his hand, looking earnestly into his face "no seriously Draco, I miss you." Then she was gone.

_Four Years Later_

He stumbled into his study, slamming the doors rather violently. Alcohol had a tendency to make him boorish and to underestimate his strength. Draco grimaced - all that brandy was starting to kick in rather quickly. He could handle his liquor, but tonight, he had drank an especially large amount to try to forget that he was engaged to Pansy Parkinson.

He knew that it was bound to happen – the two families had a modern day allegiance with one another. He knew that his father was particularly interested in gaining some "in" on the Parkinson's business profits, while the Parkinson family was out to prove that they too, had pure blood and the good lineage that was so reputed of the Malfoys. It was desired that the two produce an heir rather quickly. There was nothing wrong with Pansy, _looks wise_ at least, but it was known that the girl was out to fuck **anything** and _everything_ that moved. Draco snorted as he threw himself into his chair – _how could they expect the heir to be his if the girl couldn't keep her legs closed even if her life depended on it?_ Objects swam in and out of his line of vision hazily and the room started to spin. He gripped the edge of the desk to anchor himself to something. It was then he thought of her, Granger.

He had heard news of her throughout the grapevine – she was being promoted constantly and gaining repute for being one of the youngest Witches in her field as an Auror. Much to his dissatisfaction (and relief, oddly) there was never any mention of her love life; in fact, she remained one of the few girls from their year that were not engaged or already married. Draco shook his head, grinning to himself. _Four damn years and I still haven't let the girl go…_ _you're getting soft Malfoy_. He leaned back and looked up at the familiar ceiling he stared at so many times before. Would she hear of it? How would she react? She'd probably laugh and shake her head, smirking to herself when remembering how the two of them had joked about a few years ago… _if_ she remembered that is. Draco sat up. Did she still remember him? Of course she would, Granger was not the type to forget – the more important question was – **did she care**?

Well, he'd _make_ her care, make her care for him so much that she would never be able to remember him without her heart skipping a beat – like his did whenever he thought of her – _wait, wait, wait_. **What am I thinking?** Draco wondered as he stopped in his tracks, backtracking and analyzing his thoughts. **Damn, it sounds like I have a huge crush on Granger or something**. He shook his head violently _it's just the damn alcohol coming to bite me in the ass_. Draco looked down at his handiwork and laughed mirthlessly – there was so much to tell her but all he had managed to do was to scrawl a pathetic note, no matter, it got the most urgent news out of the way – an invitation, even if he had to add it in the postscript.

_Granger, _

_Merlin's beard, it's happened – I'm engaged to that awful termagant Pansy. It must be karma or something, but I know sure as hell that I don't deserve to be saddled down with that broad. Just thought you'd want to know so you can laugh that triumphant laugh of yours – remember we used to joke about it? Well, I guess I'll be hearing about you soon – I hear that you got promoted just last week. So, on that note, Congratulations! _

_-Draco_

_P.S: Please come to the wedding. I need you to be my best man or something because Merlin knows that you've got more brawn than any woman should have, you she-man. You can toss back a shot with me, clap me on the back and tell me to go do my best and not to chicken out last minute, maybe even to try to screw her with a silencing spell or something. _

May 22nd, 19XX

Reception at the Malfoy Manor xx:xx  
Ceremony at the X Ballroom xx:xx

Draco slumped against the French Windows as he watched Iris, his sleek messenger owl, soar off into the night, carrying with her his note and heart. He hoped she'd come.

_So you stole my world  
Now I'm just a phony  
Remembering the girl  
Leaves me down and lonely_

Send it in a letter  
Make yourself feel better

_The Day of the Ceremony_

"Draco, you look so handsome" his mother smiled up at him as she fussed over his collar, "but you ought to try to look as if you're getting _married_, not being led to your own execution. I know the girl is insufferable, but we _all_ have to tolerate her. You just have to sleep with her you know." Draco laughed down at Narcissa, who had arched a brow at him as she stepped back to survey her handsome boy.

Narcissa had vehemently opposed the match, calling the girl a twit and a slut – unfit for her son, but she had been overridden by Lucius' greed and the Parkinson's ambition. She poured a large glass of brandy for her son and handed it to him, watching him down it rather desperately. Narcissa wondered sometimes – Draco never mentioned to her any particular girl he fancied and he had never brought home any of the girls he saw if he did date any. When she'd press about a particular girlfriend of his, Draco would nonchalantly shrug it off and tell her that they weren't particularly worth meeting. Come to think of it, Draco never had that certain glint in his eyes, save once.

Lucius had been praising his son's drastic overall academic improvement and asked how he had managed to catch up so quickly within such a short amount of time, earning excellent marks on both his finals and N.E.W.T.S. Draco had shrugged and said that a particular muggle friend of his, Hermione Granger, had tutored and coached him. At last week's Sunday brunch, Lucius had said, looking up from _the Prophet_, "didn't some girl named Hermione Granger tutor you once? She's been promoted Merlin First Class, for her outstanding work as an Auror. According to the paper she has a goodly amount of brain – her investigations have all been successful so far." Draco had looked up from his food with a keen glint in his eyes, ears pricked with interest. His look of _hope_ did not go unnoticed by his doting mama.

If Draco was still "hung up" on this girl, Narcissa certainly hoped that she would appear at the ceremony quietly – if Draco saw her he might cause a scene. Narcissa knew Draco more than well, seeing her personality and nature reflected in her only son. She knew that once he had his heart set on something, he would stop at nothing to attain it. And if he had his heart set on this Granger girl, he _would_ have her, once and for all – even if it meant ditching Pansy at the altar and causing a fearful ruckus. Narcissa was roused out of her thoughts as Draco touched her arm, "Ma, I think Father's calling for you," he said, handing Narcissa her gloves. "I'll be right down, ok? Don't wait up for me." Narcissa nodded and left the room, leaving Draco to stare at his own miserable reflection.

_Well, here goes nothing… _Draco mused grimly to himself as he started to walk down the stairs, straightening his cuffs. _Let's go face the music. _He had stepped out into the foyer when all of a sudden, he saw _her_. Granger, no other, in the flesh.

At first he could see no difference in her appearance – she remained ever the low maintenance grunge she loved to be. He knew that she was a wash-and-go girl, and he saw that it remained true; there wasn't a trace of makeup to be found on her face save the Chap Stick she had been applying as he walked in. When he got closer though, he saw what had and hadn't changed within those four years. To be sure, Granger hadn't grown taller or stouter, but her curves seemed fuller than he last remembered - in fact, was the front of her dress straining? The back of her skirt was stretched snugly across her bottom; Granger had always been a pear, but the fullness of her hips were starting to emphasize the narrowness of her waist. Draco was relieved to see however, that she _had _done something about that hair of hers - that once untamable bush was now glistening in the sunlight in well kept curls. Granger honestly wasn't one of the most gorgeous women Draco had ever seen – he'd dated plenty of other women that would have easily trumped her in the looks department – but as she stood before him, smiling mischievously up at him, Draco knew that he wanted her.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck, laughing into his collar "don't you feel like an asshole now? I knew this was going to happen to you – talk about your bad karma." Draco smirked as he enjoyed the feel of her pressed against him, "I'm glad that you managed to show up in time to enjoy the circus." He stepped back, holding her shoulders, "You look… good," he said, stumbling on the word "good." _Good_? Ha! She was gorgeous and the only woman he would ever want for the rest of his life. The sunlight streaming in from the open French windows illuminated her face, lighting up her already brilliant smile as she looked up at him. He was going mad. He had a shrew waiting for him at the altar. He had to do something. He loved her – he loved _her_ – how on earth was he going to get married to Pansy now? Hermione broke the silence.

"I guess this is it Draco…" she said, stepping away and smoothing down her dress. Her eyes looked wistful, "I'm sorry that we haven't kept in touch all these years, but thanks for remembering to invite me." Draco stepped closer to her, reaching for her hand. "I need you here…" he stammered, not trusting himself to continue. _Goddamnit man! Since when were you such a pussy? Tell her! Tell her! Sweep her off her feet and convince her to elope! Whisk her away to Bali_ _or somewhere far!_ Draco opened his mouth, then closed it. Words would never articulate how much he needed her, wanted her – loved her. How much he wanted her to feel like that about him. All the conversations and questions and feelings and words he had kept to himself throughout the years. He wished that his tongue was able to form all those thoughts so he could tell her – before she vanished again. He couldn't – he'd need a lifetime to tell her.

His hand somehow found her face, and was stroking the hair out of her eyes. His fingers tingled when he touched her skin, and his palm soaked in the softness of her cheek. His thumb caught the full curve of her lower lip and caressed it. Draco jolted when she caught his wrist. "Draco." She said, tightening her grip around his wrist. Draco looked up, from her mouth to look into those brown eyes of hers, cruelly illuminated into bewitching orbs by the sunlight. "You have to go… Pansy will be waiting." The lump in his throat was slow and painful going down and his stomach heaved, but she was right. Hermione stepped away from him, her smile now taut and somehow, dimmed. "Go… before it's too late." Draco reached for her again but she intercepted his hands and spun him around and pushed him towards the door. "Good luck!" she whispered, darting behind him to take a seat in the back pew.

Rows of eyes locked on him, but Draco could only focus on a pair of chestnut orbs that bore into him, urging him forward. The orchestra immediately struck up into music, but Draco didn't hear any melodies – just the roar of his blood flushing through his veins and the pounding of his heart. _What to do? Do I turn around and run with her? Start walking man, just walk away… I can't. _Unwittingly, his feet began to move, bringing him closer and closer to Pansy, who was watching him, waiting at the end of the aisle, but further and further from Hermione, who sat there with her hands clenched in her lap, watching him. He found himself looking down at Pansy's satisfied smirk as she took his arm. Everything was roaring in his head, he couldn't hear what anyone was saying; all he could hear was Hermione's breathing – sharp and ragged – or was that his own? His tongue felt clumsy and his mouth awkwardly aped sentences. Pansy broke the cacophony in his head as she said, "I do."

Draco turned around and walked – no - _ran_ down the aisle towards a weeping girl dressed in white, who, after getting up from the last row, was about to slip out of the hall unnoticed. He didn't hear or care about the chaos and uproar that broke out. Draco ran into Hermione so hard that they stumbled into the foyer, where he slammed her against a windowpane, crushing her small form with his as he wrapped his arms tighter and tighter about her still. "Don't leave…" he whispered into the crook of her neck, "don't leave." He bit into her shoulder to reassure himself that she was there, she was real, and that she wouldn't be able to get away. Hermione turned her head so that her mouth was directly on his ear, "I won't…" she whispered, before kissing it.

_Present_

Draco looked up from his navy blue signature, scrawled across the bottom of the parchment. His tidy, but impressive mark was just a few inches across the elegant and rather large black signature of his wife – no – his ex-wife. A clear rap interrupted his thoughts. Draco looked up to see Hermione at the threshold of his office, fiddling with the pockets of her jeans. "Hi…" he said, not knowing what to say, but praying that she would tell him that she changed her mind, that she would stay, before climbing onto his desk for an afternoon romp before tea. Hermione walked towards his desk, clearing her throat. "I've come for the papers – I'm going to meet my lawyer today," she said. She murmured as if not to disturb the silence of the room, but carefully enunciated her words, as if their weight would be lost if mistaken for whispers. Hermione didn't perch on the edge of his desk, as she had been wont to do over the years; she remained standing in front of it, nervously tapping her fingers on the fine wood. Draco felt something crack within him, "yes, of course…" he said, gathering up his documents and stacking them together. He clipped them and gingerly handed them to Hermione, who tucked them into her bag. Hermione unconsciously raised her hand to rub her cheek and brush a curl out of her face, ducking her head. Draco wanted to reach over the desk and pull her over into his lap so that he could just hold her – even for one last time. But things were broken, and there was nothing either of them could do now; Draco knew that Hermione had made her mind and would not stay. Hermione raised her eyes and saw a particular photo on Draco's desk; it was the one Draco's good friend Zabini snapped of them the day of Draco and Pansy's – no – _their _wedding. Draco had defied not only his parents, but Pansy's parents in that great big hall and declared that he marry none but her, Hermione Granger. Hermione had taken Pansy's place at the altar and found herself wed not inside that hall, but out on the lawn. She smiled as Draco clasped Hermione's waist and twirled her around as Hermione threw her head back, laughing. Draco swung Hermione around to face the camera and they stood out on that lawn, smiling, laughing and kissing.

"I love this picture," she murmured. She looked into Draco's eyes and saw in those smoldering silver eyes the pain she was making him go through, pain she wanted to spare him, and the love he still felt for her, the love that she had to reject. "You can have it…" Draco replied, swallowing hard. _She doesn't love me anymore…_ Hermione smiled sadly at him before reaching across the desk to hold his face. "Draco… you're my best friend…" she said. Draco looked up, hope in his eyes. "No… don't look at me like that, you know we can't…" Hermione continued hastily, "but I want you to know Draco, that I will always love you… because I always have." Draco slowly rose to his feet and walked around the desk. She stood on tiptoes to kiss him as they embraced each other again. "Goodbye."

_But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't need me back  
You're just the best I ever had_


	17. Fire on Ice

**Fire on Ice**

**A/N:** Well, well, well! I return once again. It's been kind of hard to channel HP lately after the series ended and with all this publicity hoopla. I was a tad disappointed at Rowling but oh well, I digress…

P.S: those who've read my stuff before know that I like corniness. –rubs hands whilst cackling- hence the corny title. Mwahahhaha…

**Disclaimer: **not mine, otherwise the series would have been insane.

----

_Hisssssssssss._ Draco smiled at the sharp sound his skates made on the ice as he brought his feet together to slide to a stop on the far side of the rink. He'd always liked that sound. Sharp. Clean. Fresh.

He leaned against the railing as he lifted his foot to examine his blade. He had replaced his skates and wanted to make sure that they were broken in properly. They felt a bit stiff, but he'd make good work of them today at the rink.

_Speaking of breaking in… where was his new partner? _His partner Ginny was on maternity leave, since it was a health hazard to be lifting and throwing pregnant women, when moving at a rapid pace on ice. Draco and his Coach, Severus Snape had meticulously interviewed various women for weeks on end to make sure that his new partner would be able to meet and maintain at his level of training. Draco Malfoy wasn't a two time national champion and Olympic contender in double's figure skating for nothing. He was known for being ruthless both on ice and off – ruthlessly relentless in his training, and ruthlessly breathtaking in his competition.

His competitiveness was probably what cost him at last year's nationals though. Some hoity toity judge, Umbridge something, had slashed his points, saying that his performances were technically flawless, but mechanically executed.

In doubles figure skating, the woman is the picture and the man is the frame, she simpered, twirling her pink fluffy feather pen. Draco had rolled his eyes- judging from her size, nothing short of a crane would have been able to lift _her_.

But apparently, the audience had agreed.

Malfoy was narcissistic, hogged the limelight, and was overly aggressive with his partner, the press had said. Even Ginny Weasley with her vivid red hair was overpowered by him on the ice – and not in a good way, critics had scathingly reported. If Malfoy wanted to be a one-man show that badly, he should compete in singles, one particular witch of a judge had said on national television.

That was the first time the Malfoy-Weasley team lost the gold, barely scrapping in for the silver medal instead. And the last, Draco had vowed.

He heard the _clunks_ of skates on platform and turned to see Snape and a young woman step off onto the ice. At first glance, he wondered if Snape had lost his mind.

Ginny was tall, but she was slim, so Draco didn't have all that much weight to lift and throw. The woman that was skating smoothly towards him was petite, but Draco's practiced eye told him that she was bottom heavy. A problem, since Draco favored routines that had a lot of lifting and launching – the last thing he wanted was a hernia from trying to lift this broad's ass while in motion.

Draco was used to having his partner's looks compliment his own – if they were moving pictures then they should look pretty while out there on the ice. Ginny's red hair was deep, but they had still been unsure if it would work with his fair blonde locks. Luckily it didn't clash, and the peculiar mix was enough to stick in the minds of their judges and viewers.

The woman in front of him was almost … _plain_. She was pretty on a closer look, but her almost too-delicate features and dark brown hair might make it easy for the harsh spotlight and rapid pace of skating to blur her out, wash her out.

A million and one complaints rose to the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed them. Snape himself had been an Olympic medalist and he had an eye for talent. If Snape had picked her, then she must have something.

"Draco, this is the possible candidate I told you about, Hermione Granger," said Snape. The woman stopped playing with the sleeve of her under armor to look him in the eye and extend a small, but strong hand. "Hi."

----

"Okay and here –we –go!" Draco shouted as he reached out to grab her outstretched hands, both circling dangerously fast around the rink. Her hands tightened their grip on his as he lifted her into the air, her legs spread – a pretty picture in a frame. "Lower me!" she shouted in return, and he obliged, pleased that she was able to gracefully fold over his shoulder and stretch herself like a swan along his side, skating with him, but allowing him to guide her about the rink, all the while not losing steam.

"Let's do one last jump and call it a day, shall we?" he said, watching her nod in return as her legs began to pump furiously. He slid his hands from her waist to her hips and that was the beginning of his undoing.

Her hips. He knew that her being bottom heavy would be a curse. Those full and curvy hips of hers were swaying from her furious skating, undulating against his pelvis in a way that would have been pleasant had they not been skating and preparing for a triple axle at the moment. His fingers trailed a bit further to feel the taut muscle of her thighs, thighs that held extreme power and agility in them – thighs he knew he was now curious to feel quivering about him.

_To hell with it, man, stop being such a wanker and launch her! _He screamed at himself. Right, the sooner they got in the air, away from each other, the better. He saw her tuck her arms in, preparing for a jump and –

They were in midair. The girl had excellent body control and remarkable timing. He was too busy watching her though to realize that he was starting to fall. _Shit!_

He managed to land on his feet, but he overbalanced, feet skidding out underneath him as he landed. She turned and was quick to grab his hand, but her lack of weight didn't really help much except to accelerate his fall.

_Oomph._ His head hit the ice, an elbow in his stomach and a mass of curly brown hair in his face. _So much for team chemistry._

"Shit, I'm sorry…" she said, lifting herself off him. Draco noticed that she was lying on him, sprawled between his legs. _Interesting position…_ he smirked to himself. He rather liked the weight of her on him, it felt warm and cuddly. "It's okay… sorry I had to drag you down with me," he replied, lifting his hand to cup her shoulder before patting it. _That's right, work your charm… _he cheered himself on.

She smirked down at him before suddenly leaning down extremely close, lips hovering only inches from his own. "You know Draco…" she said softly, leaning in close to the side of his face, her breath licking his ear. "…Yes?" he queried, marveling at how quickly the Malfoy charm had worked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you did it on purpose to cop a feel," she said before getting up, "but obviously you wouldn't do that to your partner now would you?"

He sat straight up on the ice, "w-what?! I did no such thing!"

She turned to face him as she began skating backwards. "Of course not. I'll see you tomorrow 9 o'clock sharp, _partner_," she drawled, waving goodbye.

Draco let himself fall back onto the ice, groaning. Training was going to be hell.

----

**A/N:** I'm a bit rusty from not having written DH shippers in a while, so forgive me if the story was way out of wack.


End file.
